Eros Day
by toobeauty
Summary: The Companions recalled some memories about a special day dedicated to love


Title: Eros Day

Author: Marielina

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Date: 14th February 2009

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion / Cleitus / Ptolemy /Perdicas /Cassander /Eumenes.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU

Disclaimer: I don´t know the people involved, A&H belonged to themselves and to History as the rest of the Companions.

Summary: A recollection of memories for this special day.

Author's Note: I know ancient Macedonian didn´t date using numbers only moon cycles; I will use it to fit the drabble.

**Adraia: a day without a cloud in the sky.**

**Dystros: moon of February**

It was a nice adraia, as it has always been since this day was created by the two lovers. Why have they chosen that day? Nobody knew but Ptolemy, who liked to think things a lot, in his very personal Aristotle's way had arrived to a conclusion but had never shared it with his Companions before.

Ptolemy and the rest of his companions were having breakfast in the big dining room when Eumenes, the King´s secretary came running asking for the King. The Companions looked at each other and started to laugh. The grown-up man looked at his appearance but everything was in order so he asked directly why they were laughing.

Ptolemy, leaving his cup of wine on the table, asked him if he knew what day it was and the secretary told him it was 14 Dystros.

Perdicas asked him if he knew that it was a special day. Eumenes looked at all of them in astonishment and started to think; it wasn´t Alexander´s birthday or any special date to celebrate any battle or his assumption as King. After some minutes, Perdicas saw he was still lost and told him that it was Eros Day.

Eumenes looked completely puzzled and asked when that day was established and why Alexander hadn´t said anything about it.

Dark Cleitus was sitting in the corner of the table and clearing his voice, he started to speak.

"My dear Eumenes, Eros Day was established fifteen years ago. Alexander was 15 and Hephaestion some months older. Everybody knows that those two are in love with each other since their childhood but that friendship turned into real love when they reached their youth. All of us know that Hephaestion is, among other things, a Nature lover. This day, 15 years ago, he spent the whole morning looking at a bird escorting his female partner, offering her treats, dancing and bating his wings to show off. Alexander saw Hephaestion so interested in those birds that he kept looking at his friend in silence. When the bird finally conquered his partner and she followed him to a near nest, Hephaestion stopped his observation and discovered Alexander looking at him.

Our young prince asked him why he was interested in those birds and Hephaestion answered that animals were more intelligent than people because they could show their love in a very simple way, without shame or guilt. Alexander knew that Hephaestion was talking about himself and without hesitation; he approached Hephaestion and kissed him softly on his lips. Hephaestion asked Alexander why he had done that and the young prince answered that he wanted to be as Hephaestion´s birds, ready to show his love for him in a simple but loving way. Hephaestion was really happy because he could also say to his friend that he loved him.

Those two youth spent that day in each other arms, kissing and cuddling while watching the bird couple in their nest.

Hephaestion has a prodigious memory, we know he can describe a territory and draw a map with its features after seeing it once or he can tell you how many supplies he had asked or delivered; anyway, the following year, Hephaestion went back to the same spot and found their love birds- as he secretly called them – in their nest with two small birds. He was so happy that when Alexander saw him entered the palace; he had to ask why he was smiling. Hephaestion explained him his reason and Alexander told him that he had been thinking a lot about that day so he wanted it to be their special day, and he promised Hephaestion that no matter where they were, that day would be only theirs and he offered it to him as a love gift. Hephaestion offered himself to Alexander that night and their love was sealed forever."

Cleitus stopped speaking and he could see his companions looking at him a bit surprised; it was not very common for Cleitus to speak so much and with so much tenderness.

Perdicas giggled and everybody looked at him. When he discovered several pairs of eyes on him, he started talking:

"I remembered once that Alexander, being around 18, dismissed us very early one night and told us that the next day we were free to do whatever we wanted. So before I went to bed, I invited him to a morning hunt. He thanked but refused my invitation telling me he had already had plans for his free day.

The next morning I heard some noises and looked through the window; there was Alexander walking to the River with Hephaestion by his side and holding a basket of food. I felt curious so after having my breakfast, I headed to the river looking for my friends in order to join them in our free day. When I got there, I saw them in the river, swimming naked and a feeling of jealousy struck my heart; I secretly had a crush on Hephaestion and had always envied Alexander a little for having Hephaestion´s body to enjoy it. They swam and played in the river for more than half an hour and then Hephaestion shivered so Alexander took his hand and led him out of the water; he covered him with a towel and massaged his body to warm him. The massage was careful and naïve, nothing sexual; Hephaestion turned round in Alexander´s arms and kissed him softly thanking him. They put their chitons on and Alexander made Hephaestion sit between his legs, took out a comb from the basket and combed Hephaestion´s long hair for an hour. When Alexander finished, Hephaestion nestled his head on Alexander´s chest and fell asleep. Alexander raked his hair with his bare fingers for a while and then fell asleep as well.

I guarded my friends' sleep that day and never again felt jealousy because deep down inside my heart I knew I would never feel the kind of love to match Alexander´s. Of course, that was also Eros Day"

Perdicas went silence and took his cup to drink some more wine.

Cassander cleared his throat and said:

"You know that I didn´t like Hephaestion too much and when I met him I saw him as a rival for Alexander´s heart; but then life proved me wrong and everybody knows now that I care about him as the rest of you do.

Alexander was around 20 when I tried for the last time to gain his heart, even though I knew he was with Hephaestion but I wanted to try once more. I chose the wrong day, it was Eros Day and Alexander had many plans for his lover and all included many treats.

We know that Hephaestion has a very sweet tooth, and Alexander had asked his cook for many sweet things: sweet bread and cakes, figs, chicken with ginger sauce and cooked apples with syrup.

I was heading to the dining room when I met Alexander, he was radiant, his two coloured eyes were brilliant and a very big smile was on his face. I thanked him for receiving me with such a beautiful expression and he looked at me a bit puzzled and when I was about to make my move, he caressed my cheek and told me "Pretty Cassander, you know where my love is and who holds my heart; it is Hephaestion and no one else exists for me". Trying to make my last attempt, I told him "Until you marry to have an heir", Alexander looked at me with love in his eyes and explained "That is the King´s duty, but I am only Alexander for my Hephaestion" and saying that he entered his chamber carrying the tray with his sweet treats.

Later in the afternoon, I discovered them in the secret garden, Alexander had his back against a tree and Hephaestion had his head on the King´s lap; Alexander was feeding Hephaestion with small pieces of sweet bread between kisses. I have never seen anybody doing such a simple task with so much love. "

Cassander nearly whispered his last sentence and everybody was in silence.

The four men present in the room turned round to look at Ptolemy who was deep lost in his thoughts.

"Tell us your story, Ptolemy, you have been the guardian of their love since the beginning" Cassander asked.

"Yes, and I am proud to say that I am also the legal witness of their love. I was chosen by Hephaestion to be present in their bonding ceremony." Ptolemy said

Four pairs of eyes looked at him in astonishment.

"Are they really bonded?" asked Perdicas.

"Yes, they are. I am the other witness, chosen by Alexander" Cleitus said with proud in his voice.

"When did it happen?" asked Eumenes who had been strangely quiet during the conversation.

Cleitus looked at Ptolemy and told him to retell the story.

"It was after the defeat of the Sacred Band at Chaeronea. You know how Alexander and Hephaestion suffered with the defeat because they knew that were killing "lovers" and they always feel close to those things. But what really happened was that Alexander wounded one soldier very badly and this man looked like Hephaestion so he was a bit shocked; the Theban partner seeing his beloved down ran to him and was killed by Hephaestion who thought he was going to kill Alexander. These two lovers died together but before that moment, they offered their daggers to Alexander and Hephaestion because they realized they were lovers too. Hephaestion was really moved, he is the most romantic of the pair, Alexander thinks about the connection with the gods while Hephaestion cares about the real people.

Later that night, Alexander asked Hephaestion to celebrate their bonding because he had realized that life was too short and that he didn´t want to spend a minute without him. We, Cleitus and I, witnessed their bonding and the exchange of vows and rings, the ones you can still see on their left hands, one lapis lazuli and the other one amber. "

Ptolemy finished speaking and everybody was really astonished.

The Companion spent the day lost in their thoughts.

Alexander and Hephaestion came back from their special Eros Day and went directly to the Royal Chambers; they bathed each other, got dressed in matching chitons and made their way to the dining room to share the evening meal with their friends.

When they entered, holding hands and Hephaestion blushing at something Alexander had told him, the Companions gathered there went mute; the couple was radiant and really happy; they looked as if their day had been more than perfect.

"What was your day like, love birds?" Cleitus asked.

"Very nice, thanks for asking Cleitus" Hephaestion answered.

"Brilliant, as usual" added Alexander.

"So now, we can count with the King´s presence" asked Eumenes.

"No yet, dear Secretary; I am still HIS until tomorrow morning" Alexander explained looking lovingly at Hephaestion.

"That is true, I still have the whole night with you" Hephaestion added boldly.

"Alright, we have all understood you, beauty boy; let´s begin with the dinner so you can retire to your chamber."

"That is the way I am planning to end my love gift" said Alexander and Hephaestion at the same time.


End file.
